A Different Stake Out Experience SLASH GibbsDiNoz
by needtoknow400
Summary: Just a short story that came to me a couple nights ago. Tony's never experience a stake out like this before. Is he ready for it? Complete and utter SLASH goodness/smut.


**Title: A different stake out experience**

**Summary: Just a short story that came to me a couple nights ago. Tony's never experience a stake out like this before. Is he ready for it. Complete and utter SLASH smut.**

**Just to let everyone know. I did not have this beta read so you may find some mistakes, but I just had the idea for the story and wanted to write it and post it.**

**Feedback as always is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks so much for all the feedback for all my other stories. ***BIG HUGS*** for all the feedback positive and negative.  
><strong>

This had to be the most boring stake out he had ever been on and he had been on a lot of stake outs. The man they were watching was predictable. After two days they already knew the man's routine and he hadn't varied from it. Plus the man slept ten hours a night like clockwork, which made the night watch even more boring. Not to mention Gibbs had ended up on watch with DiNozzo, which normally never happened. He didn't mind it, just he normally liked his senior field agent to work with another agent. Made sense to have the two most senior agents not working together. But McGee hated the overnight shift, so Gibbs had taken pity on him. And Ziva was teaching a weapons class that she needed to be available for. That left himself and DiNozzo and the six pm to six am shift. It also meant most of their shift was spent listening and watching the man read and sleep.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony who was sitting behind the camera tripod popping peanuts into his mouth. Tony loved stake outs, didn't matter how boring they were. Although Gibbs had a feeling even he was getting a little tired of the mundane routine of the last two days.

"You wanna get some sleep?" Gibbs asked not looking up from the computer screen he was staring at. "We can both sleep if you want, the man doesn't do anything all night."

"I'm good you go ahead boss." Tony answered before tossing another peanut in his mouth.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours." Gibbs said as he walked over and laid down on the bed his arms folded behind his head.

"Sure thing." Tony nodded looking over at him for a moment then back towards the camera.

After a few minutes Tony heard the slow steady breathing that always told him Gibbs was asleep. He looked over and saw the peaceful look on Gibbs' face, another clear sign that the man was deep in sleep. Sleep was the only time the man looked peaceful.

Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face before letting his head drop back. These last two nights had been the longest of his life. Not because the man they were watching had the most boring life ever, but because of Gibbs. The man had erotic dreams when he slept. Erotic dreams that made him very vocal and so much more. Tony couldn't help but listen, couldn't help but see. They were in a studio apartment and the bed was directly off to his left side. It was impossible to ignore. And Tony had spent the last two nights desperately trying not to jack off to his Boss's erotic dreams. The whole situation was quickly driving Tony insane.

Tony heard Gibbs sigh and rolled his eyes. Here we go again. Tony thought to himself.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed. "Right there."

Letting out a long breath Tony shook his head.

"Suck my cock."

Tony's head dropped forward. "Damn it!"

Hearing the bed shift slight, Tony knew without looking what was happening. He told himself to just stare out the window or at the floor and not to look over at the bed. But like the last two night's his conversation with himself failed and he looked over at Gibbs' sleeping form.

Gibbs' hand was slowly rubbing over his jean covered cock.

Involuntarily Tony licked his lips and felt his own cock growing hard against the confines of his jeans.

"Yeah feels so good." Gibbs moaned in his sleep.

"I bet it does." Tony sighed as his jeans grew tighter and tighter against his straining cock. The saving grace of it all was Gibbs hadn't said any woman name during these dreams. Which Tony was eternally thankful for. If he knew the name of the woman driving Gibbs crazy in the dream Tony would want nothing more than to find out who the woman was and ask for pointers.

"Take it all." Gibbs growled. "God yes."

Tony slide down in the chair stretching his legs out to their full length on either side of the camera tripod as his hand squeezed his own cock. Again he looked over at the bed. Gibbs hand was now groping over his cock as his hip's made small upward thrusts.

"Wanted you for so long." Gibbs moaned again.

"I know the feeling." Tony groaned as his hand started stroking over his own hard cock. God he wanted to pull it out and just make himself come. His eyes closed as he listened to Gibbs' moans of pleasure. The sounds fueling his own desire as his hand continued the assault on his cock.

"Your mouth was made for sucking cock Tony." Gibbs growled.

Tony slide of the chair almost falling to the floor. His feet kicking out trying to keep him upright, knocked the camera to the floor with a loud crash.

"Tony?" Gibbs jolted up in bed and looked over at the man who was on his knees trying to pick up the camera. Gibbs had an annoyed look on his face when he saw the scene.

"Sorry boss." Tony said as he looked over and met the cold steel blue stare.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Tony forced a nod. "Fell asleep and knocked over the camera."

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony grabbed the camera and righted it, trying to keep his back to Gibbs so he wouldn't see the raging hard on he still had. Once the camera was back in place Tony sat down and managed to look over at Gibbs again.

"Okay now?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "Won't happen again Boss."

Gibbs laid back on the bed again and closed his eyes.

Tony glanced over and stared at Gibbs' cock that showed no sign of its earlier arousal. He chuckled to himself. Gibbs probably just woke up, told his cock, _down boy_, and it listened afraid of the retribution if it didn't obey its master.

This had to be some candid camera moment. Tony thought to himself. Gibbs was dreaming about him sucking his cock. The thought made Tony's dick twitch and push against the fabric of his jeans again. Three nights Tony had listened to Gibbs erotic dreams, never considering they were about him. Tony moaned even more aroused and horny as he pictured his mouth wrapped around Gibbs cock.

"Don't stop so close." Gibbs moaned.

Tony quietly turned his chair and openly stared at the dreaming Gibbs.

Gibbs' cock was again hard and he was rubbing and squeezing it through his jeans as he moaned.

Tony now mirrored the other man's actions suddenly not caring about anything but hearing and seeing Gibbs dream about him.

"You're so good." Gibbs growled. "Can't wait to fuck you."

Tony moaned as he pictured Gibbs throwing him onto the bed and fucking him every way imaginable. Tony could feel the need building as his cock begged for him to come.

Then it happened. Gibbs eyes opened and locked on Tony's.

Tony felt his heart stop, felt all the air rush out of his lung, as his hand that had been stroking his hard on immediately froze.

But Gibbs didn't stop, didn't miss a beat as his hand continued rubbing over his cock.

Tony couldn't move could only watch as Gibbs fingers released the button on his jeans and then slid down the zipper.

Tony swallowed hard as Gibbs slipped his hand inside his pants and started stroking his cock, his eyes never leaving Tony's.

A soft groan escaped Tony's lips.

Gibbs sighed increasing his movement over his cock.

"Is that all you want to do? Just watch." Gibbs said his voice deep and low.

"No." Tony sighed.

Gibbs smirked as he pulled his hand out of his pants and folded his arms behind his head.

Slowly Tony rose from the chair and approached the side of the bed. Gibbs eyes locked on him as he made the short journey.

Gibbs arched his hips up as he stared at Tony.

Tony climbed onto the bed, laying on his side next to Gibbs. Reaching out, Tony's hand finally slipped inside Gibbs jeans and down his boxers locking around his cock.

Gibbs sighed as Tony made that first contact

Then Tony let his hand start to stroke up the entire length of Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs moaned. "Faster."

Tony's speed increased as he wanted nothing more than to hear Gibbs come.

"Seems like such a waste for me to come like this." Gibbs sighed as his hand caressed Tony's cheek and his thumb brushed across Tony's lips.

Tony sucked in Gibbs thumb running his mouth up and down it quickly and with increased pressure.

Gibbs groaned. "Damn Tony."

Letting Gibbs thumb slip from his mouth Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Ask me." Tony said wanting Gibbs to ask for it.

Gibbs smirked knowing Tony well enough to understand that he wouldn't let Gibbs have all the control in this situation. He grabbed the back of Tony's head.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled. "Like the loyal St. Bernard you are."

"I wouldn't give in after thirty seconds this time." Tony said.

"I hope not."

"Although that's all it will probably take to make you come." Tony smirked.

"Is that so?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and released Tony. "Then do it."

Placing his body between Gibbs' legs, Tony's hands yanked down the jeans. Gibbs lifted his hips allowing Tony to pull the jeans and boxers down enough to expose his hard cock.

Tony stared up at Gibbs making sure he was watching before wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and sucking it all the way down his throat.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled surprised and overwhelmed by the action.

Tony smiled to himself as he slowly slid back up Gibbs cock then back down, again taking his lips to the base.

"That's it." Gibbs moaned. "Take it all."

The words rang in Tony's ears, the same words from Gibbs earlier dream. Tony's hand reached down gently letting his fingers play with Gibbs balls.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed the added sensation of Tony's fingers on his balls causing his cock to jump as he felt the need to come grow.

As his lips moved back up Gibbs cock, Tony licked across the head tasting Gibbs there before continuing at a quicker pace.

"I was right." Gibbs panted and licked his lips. "Your mouth was made for sucking cock."

Tony moaned wanting to hear Gibbs cry out his name as he came.

Gibbs fingers suddenly knotted in the hair on Tony's head applying more pressure each time Tony slammed down on his cock.

"You want me to come don't you?" It was said as a statement. Gibbs already knew what Tony was thinking. But Tony's moan only confirmed it.

That was exactly what Tony wanted.

"I'll come." Gibbs growled. "And you'll swallow ever drop."

Tony groaned begging for it.

"Oh God Tony." Gibbs cried out as his hips thrust up into Tony's mouth and he came. He held Tony there for a moment before his hands fell to the bed and clutched at the bed sheet.

It didn't matter, Tony stayed locked on Gibbs' cock, sucking down every last drop. Tony continued to suck Gibbs cock even after he had stopped coming and his cock had went flaccid.

Gibbs leered down at Tony with a smirk. The younger man meeting his gaze.

"That's it just keep sucking my cock until you make me hard again." Gibbs growled. "Make me hard so I can fuck you."

Tony made some noise between a whimper and a moan as he did just what Gibbs asked. He didn't know how long it took, didn't care. He only knew that at some point Gibbs was again hard in his mouth.

"Come here." Gibbs barked.

Releasing Gibbs cock, Tony crawled up his body and they were suddenly face to face.

Gibbs' lips crushed down on to Tony's his tongue forcing its way across Tony's lips and inside tasting himself there. Then ripping his lips from Tony's and again staring into his emerald eyes.

"Why aren't you fucking me yet." Tony said sounding almost annoyed.

"I was trying to be nice." Gibbs sighed. "Let you catch your breath after sucking my cock."

Gibbs quickly undid Tony's jeans then slid out from under Tony, suddenly on his knee's beside the younger man. His hand pressed against Tony's back and shoved him down hard onto the bed.

"So much for being nice." Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony's jean and tore them the rest of the way off his body. Then he reached into his bag on the floor pulling out a bottle of lube. He move pushing Tony's legs apart and positioning himself between them. Squeezing some of the lube into his hand he rubbed it over his cock, then grabbed Tony's hips jerking him up onto his knees.

Tony wrapped his hands around the slates in the head board and moaned.

Grabbing his cock, Gibbs positioned it between Tony's ass cheeks and pushed sliding the head of his cock into Tony.

"Nice and tight." Gibbs moaned, then lunged into Tony burying the full length of his cock inside.

"Fuck!" Tony screamed. "Fuck me."

"Was there any doubt." Gibbs said as he rapidly started fucking Tony. It was nothing but pure animalistic need as he slammed into Tony forgetting anything but the hunger and desire to come again.

Tony's body was shoved forward with each deep thrust, Tony's knuckles turning white from holding the head board rungs so tight.

"So tight." Gibbs growled surprised at how Tony's tight ass squeezed his hard cock. "I'm not sure which is better your mouth around my cock or your ass."

The only sound was Tony's moan.

"Not that it matters." Gibbs groaned. "I'm going to fuck them both over and over again."

"God yes." Tony sighed.

"You like the idea of being my fuck toy?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes."

"Just letting me take you anytime, anywhere I want." Gibbs pounded into Tony.

"Yes." Tony moaned. "Please."

Gibbs hand wrapped around Tony's cock and started stroking rapidly.

"Oh shit." Tony's body shook.

"Like my hand wrapped around your cock?"

"Feels so good." Tony was so close already both from having sucked Gibbs cock and having Gibbs fuck him. He was at the edge.

"You want to come already don't you?"

"Yes." Tony moaned as his cock screamed for release.

"So easy." Gibbs sighed. "Let me hear you come. Scream my name."

"Jethro." Tony cried out as his body tensed Gibbs hand stroking over his cock as he came. The release was intense and overwhelming causing his body to tremble even after it was over.

Gibbs moaned as he let go of Tony's cock and focused again on his own buried inside Tony.

"You scream my name well." Gibbs sighed as he drove into Tony. Then held himself there for a moment rocking Tony's hips over his cock.

"Make me scream it again." Tony thrust his ass back against Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled his cock almost completely out of Tony's ass, then lunged back in.

"That's it." Tony sighed.

Repeating the motion over and over, Gibbs clawed at Tony's hips. Gibbs wanted to come could feel it all about to fall apart around him.

"Jethro please." Tony cried his body aching, his mind lost in the endless pleasure and desire.

"To good." Gibbs growled as he slammed into Tony. "Fuck Tony."

Gibbs held his cock inside Tony as he came, his release spilling from him into Tony.

"Fuck." Gibbs moaned again thrusting one more time into Tony.

Letting go of Tony's hips his body crashed down onto the bed. Gibbs fell onto the bed beside Tony, as all energy left his body and he fought to catch his breath.

Tony rolled over onto his back not knowing if he should say something or touch Gibbs. This had all been so surreal that Tony wasn't sure what to do.

Finally, Gibbs rolled onto his side looking down at Tony's prone body.

"I didn't give you enough credit." Gibbs said shaking his head.

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"I thought you'd crack that first night." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's head came up and his eyes went wide. "You weren't dreaming!"

Gibbs just smirked.

"You bastard!" Tony sighed as his head dropped back down. "You fucking bastard."

"You weren't complaining a little bit ago." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony ran his hands over his face. "This was all a set up."

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he rolled over onto his back again. "And if I known you were so eager to be my fuck toy I'd have done it years ago."


End file.
